Everyone Has Weaknesses
by rukaru-romance.passion
Summary: Dedicated to Aly & Jani - very belated birthday gift. Mikan was forbidden to love Natsume. Natsume tells her to move on, even if he knows that they'll both be heartbroken. He loved her enough to let her go. NatsuMikan. One-shot!


**_Everyone Has Weaknesses_**

_by rukaru-romance. passion_** (Pfft, the space thing again...this is the only thing I hate about my username. Pfft.)**

**_Dedicated to:_** Live For You **and** teh-crazeh-one. **Hey, I'm not going to reveal your new accs guys. :) **_Happy (very) belated birthday. :) I love you my triplets._

_And yeah, it's dedicated to you two even if you might not read it. Actually, there is NO chance at all that you two will read it, maybe one percent if I put your users in the summary, because face it, I know you guys won't ever read a fic of mine. xD._

**Okkie.**

**My attempt to write a NatsuMikan.**

**If it's bad, just tell me. :/**

**I WOULD have been good at it if I was a bigger NatsuMikan fan...reminds me of a conversation...xD.**

**So.**

**Disclaimer:** I will not ever own Gakuen Alice. I just want to, you know, 'alter' a few things. ;)

**Claimer**: I own this fic. HA. :P

"I'm not _allowed_ to love you, Natsume." Mikan's eyes filled up with tears. She looked down. She didn't want to see Natsume's hurt expression, the expression she knew would be there.

Natsume was deemed somewhat untouchable. He wouldn't be hurt, some people would think.

But love did things...Strange things that made you vunerable.

He was deemed dangerous, emotionless, handsome, smart, caring...

...But he was also deemed brave.

He saved them all. He saved _her_.

He was a hero.

His name was known everywhere.

But all heroes have weaknesses.

When he was down, she brought him up.

When he was down, love protected him.

When he was down, _she_ was always there to protect him. Because of love.

She was his love.

She would always be there in his heart. No one could replace her.

Ever.

But love has its downs.

She would always be in his heart. She would always be _'the one'_. Mikan loved him back, he knew.

But because they were in love, with each other, nonetheless, they both had the power to break the other's heart.

Just like that.

And when Mikan said that, his heart broke. Not just because Mikan was forbidden to love him, but also because of her expression.

A sad smile didn't suit her. _Any_ sad expression didn't suit her.

And it broke his heart.

Mikan could see he was shocked. Saddened. Maybe even a little bit angry.

"We'll live," he said quietly. "Love will keep us alive." His beautiful crimson red eyes met Mikan's mesmerizing hazel green orbs.

"I love you." A tear slid down Mikan's face.

"I love you too," she whispered.

Maybe that saying was true, maybe not. Because of what had happened at night, when no one was watching.

"I'll be yours forever, even if you learn to love someone else. I won't ask you to escape. I won't ask you to love me forever. I don't control you...But I want you to love someone else now."

The tears multiplied and slid down faster...Her tears, her crystal like tears were endless.

"Natsume...How could you say that?" Her voice broke. "I love you, I'll never leave you." Natsume reached up and brushed the tears away.

"No, please, go..." He sliently started crying too. He did feel a little angry. _Why,_ he thought.

But this was how it was supposed to be.

Maybe they weren't supposed to love each other.

Fate tricked them.

"No..."

"Mikan...Please...You aren't making this any easier for me..." He shut his eyes and then opened them again, only to be graced Mikan's desperate expression. As if he was her oxygen and if he wasn't near, she would die.

"Natsume..."

"Promise me one thing. I know you've said you love me, but I want you to promise me something."

"Anything, Natsume. Anything."

"If you decide to love me, never look for me again." Then before she could protest, he left quickly, leaving her with overflowing tears, him with remorse, and the both of them with broken hearts...

_'I love you._'

"Natsume..."

_And that night, Natsume did something unforgivable._

_He killed himself. He took a knife and stabbed himself, straight at the heart._

_He was a hero, but all heroes have weaknesses._

_Natsume's was_ **_her_.**

_...And hers was** him.**_

_...She loved him so much, she thought she had to go too._

_She tried shooting herself, but then she thought she heard a voice that sounded a lot like Natsume say, weakly, "Mikan, please, don't. I **love **you, and now, you can be sure that I'll love you forever."_

**There. Review and tell me that the only thing that was good was my spelling. Say it sucked and then say some things didn't make sense. Say that I used the words 'tears', 'love' and 'heart' too much. COME ON, SAY IT!**

**I'm serious. I really think it sucks and has no plot.**

**Well, I know the plot, but you guys don't. Oh well.**

**It's a bit cliche, isn't it? I dunno if that's just something calling me but yeah...**

**Oh, well...**

**There's my weird attempt.**

**Review~**

**(_To Jani and Aly:_ Wow, I just realized I could have used this for the Kill-Natsume fic...It would have been done and over with! Argh, oh wellz. :P)**

**~r-r.p...who thinks this oneshot sucks. Somewhat, but still sucks.**

**(:O The Gakuen Alice Reader's Choice Awards are here! Haha, if someone nominates me or my fics, I doubt this will be one of them. Pffttt...)**


End file.
